stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Atlas
Known in Greek mythology, Atlas as the titan forced to bear the weight of the celestial vault, Atlas is actually one of the oldest goa'ulds still alive, one of the carnal brothers of the same Atok, whose lust for power and wickedness are equal to that by Anubis. Biography His first mention is on planet Earth, where he clashes in the myth against the Olympics led by Zeus for control of the Earth itself. Reshaped by the myth, Atlas belonged to one of the oldest Goa'uld families, even said to have been the last surviving brother of the late Atok, the first Goa'uld emperor. According to the Goa'uld chronicles, Atlas was defeated by Zeus himself and his coalition and forced to exile on an infernal planet by creating the myth of weight sustained by the Titan. But the fate for Atlas reserved an even more mocking fate. Centuries after the defeat by Zeus's hand, Cronus offered him the opportunity to rehabilitate himself, but soon Atlas had to offer his loyalty to a new master, especially when Zeus was defeated and imprisoned on the Tartarus planet. However, this situation allowed the titan to take other planets discarded by Cronus himself and to create his own realm, constantly patrolled by his small fleet. The fate once again rewarded Atlas and her constancy in waiting for the favorable moment. The news of the death of Cronus by the Tau'ri on the planet Juna, caught him off guard Atlas, which riorgarnizzò his forces to begin an unprecedented expansion. The first gesture of this new course was to abduct Queen Rhea to make her own queen. Stargate Renaissance The unexpected death of Cronus by the hand of the Tau'rìs offered to Atlas and many other underlords to free themselves from the chains that held them to a servile relationship with the God of time. While competing with other goa'uld in the deadman's goa'uld court, Atlas was baffled by the huge power vacuum that had emerged from the disappearance of the seven High System Lords to the Hassara Space Station. Like a grasshopper, he took control of a vast domain belonging to territories previously controlled by Ba'al and Svarog. But Atlas's good fortune when Anubis's armies succeeded in defeating his jaffa and advancing to his capital. With much of the newly lost domain, Atlas decided to officially recognize Anubis as a Goa'uld emperor, but the latter refused to recognize it as System Lord because of an old grudge between the two. Again the Atlas armies were defeated and forced to fold, and only the negotiations opened by Khnum allowed Atlas to survive the Anubis force. Recognized as System Lords, he officially declared his loyalty to the new Goa'uld emperor, but in fact he went on to fight it, providing a helping hand to opponents of the same Anubis. It is currently consolidating what remains of its territories. Personality He was one of the few System Lords who truly accepted his subjects' image of him, and was intimidating and imposing even whilst dealing with his own Jaffa, ruling through violence and fear alone. Category:Goa'uld Category:System Lords